


Alone in the Apartment: SnowBaz

by Teemfr3_Cherryscone



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Anal Sex, Books, Bottom Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Come Swallowing, Couch, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Doggy Style, Eventual Smut, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Simon Snow Loves Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, SnoBaz, Top Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:06:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22041523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teemfr3_Cherryscone/pseuds/Teemfr3_Cherryscone
Summary: Penny will be out all evening, so Simon and Baz spend it alone on the couch. When things get heated, they work up an appetite and move things into the kitchen. A sex story.Fluff and then smut.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Kudos: 100





	Alone in the Apartment: SnowBaz

"Baz, remember! The Book-Shack Super Saving’s sale only has three more days. You promised…" Penny struggles with her coat and her books, and bag while trying to get the door of the flat open.

"Bunce, I’ll be there. Swear on my mother’s tomb. I’ll see you tomorrow night, yeah?" Baz and Penelope had been planning a book-buying excursion for months, and the magical week had finally arrived. Rumor had it that mystery guest authors would be there, giving recommendations and possibly signing for a small fee. But Baz was more interested in the moment at getting Penny as far away from the flat as possible, though it technically was her home and not his.

"Just don’t forget! I can’t take Simon, he always asks to leave as soon as we get there. You need to promise me you’ll be there, this time. Last time we planned to meet at Book-Shack’s Super Saving’s Sale, I got lost and almost couldn’t find my way out of the crowd!" One of Penny’s notebooks falls to the floor. Baz picks it up for her and slips it into her bag.

"I still don’t understand why you didn’t use your ring, that night. You could’ve spelled your way out of there, easily." Penny rolled her eyes (and her head to Baz’s amusement), in exasperation.

"Baz! I was surrounded by Normals. I absolutely couldn’t. Plus, they were all readers. No one was talking, not even whistling or humming to themselves. When anyone asked someone for help, they just barely whispered to each other. Some people were actually passing notes." Baz looks at his watch and Penny makes a face. She acts indignant.

"You’re trying to get rid of me! This is exactly what I was expecting." Baz snaps his eyes up again, embarrassed at having been caught.

"Er..what?"

"You two! Going at it like rabbits. You’ll both seal yourselves up in Simon’s bedroom again and pass out from ‘I don’t even wanna know what’ and you’ll sleep through Book-Shack Super Saving’s again, just like last year." Another book falls from Penelope’s arms. Baz picks it up and shoves it into the crook of her arm. "Ow! Seriously, Baz..." He's unsympathetic and doesn't sugar-coat his impatience, literally shoving Penny out the door.

"I’ll be there. Promise! And yes, I am planning on spending the evening with Simon. Why do you think I can’t wait for you to leave? He’ll be back any minute, now. Unless you’d like to stay and watch…" Penny looks disgusted.

"Noooo, thaaaanks!!! Fine. Just…well…you’d better be there or else!" Then confusedly…"Getting kicked out of my own flat. Crikey!"

********

An hour later, Simon and Baz are on the couch, watching television. Baz is resting his head in Simon’s lap and Simon is running his fingers through Baz’s hair, massaging his scalp. Baz moans with pleasure. Simon smiles down at him. He can't make up his mind if he prefers Baz with his eyes open or closed. Either way, Simon could get lost in his boyfriend's features for years. He questions Baz's decision that they spend more time at his and Penny's place than Baz's own flat.

"You’re sure you’d rather be here than at your place?" Baz opens his eyes to look at Simon. [Open, definitely open, Simon thinks to himself]. Baz makes a face.

"My roommate’s a complete git. He never leaves. Say’s he works from home, but I really think he’s slacking. How he comes up with his share of the rent, I don’t even wanna know." Baz sits up, and turns Simon around, so he can hug him from behind. He kisses the mole on his neck. Simon laughs, and wraps his arms over Baz’s. Baz falls back, pulling Simon on top of him. Simon protests.

"It’s just that Penny might’ve forgot something. Could…..mmmm…walk in…any..Oh." Baz bites lightly at Simon’s ear. "Baz..mmm"

"Maybe I like the idea of getting caught…maybe we won’t move to the bedroom at all tonight….won’t be able to make it there." Simon lets out a small cry as Baz brings his hands up to rub over Simon’s chest. "I want.....this.....shirt..... off...." Simon sits up on top of Baz’s erection, and Baz’s lips part in anticipation. Simon slowly removes his shirt. His shoulders roll back and his wings span out over Baz in all their glory, spreading themselves wide before him. Simon's tail is released and flicks back towards Baz's pecks, teasing his nipples. Baz starts thrusting his pelvis up and down, Simon moaning in pleasure, starting to remove his belt buckle. Baz showers Simon with compliments..

"You’re so beautiful….. Crowley..…" Baz growls and Simon quickly gets up so he can remove the rest of his clothing. Baz unzips his fly and his erection springs out of his boxers. Simon watches him, licking his lips.

"Fuck, Baz..is that for me?" It’s almost a whisper. Simon lowers himself so as to lightly lick up Baz’s shaft and Baz cries out. "Mmmm, you’re so sensitive. Could you feel that, love?..." Simon teases. He licks again, slowly up to the tip then gently sucks the head. Baz bites his lips and whimpers. Simon hungrily lowers himself further and starts to suck, bobbing his head up and down over Baz's erection and Baz melts.

"Oh, oh, Simon..Simon….." Simon doesn’t slow his pace, doesn’t even come up for air. Baz starts to buck his hips. He’s sweating heavily. "Fuck, please don’t stop. Don’t ever stop..." Simon grabs Baz by the hips, holding him down, Baz attempting to thrust upwards. "Please, oh please, Simon.. I need….oh…" Simon brings his lips up to the tip of Baz’s cock and starts to tease, lightly kissing, licking, just around the head…slowly. Baz’s cock twitches... "Ohhh." Baz can feel Simon smiling, knowingly. he can't hold back any longer...

"I’m coming, I’m ….Ohhh.." Simon releases himself off of Baz and places his lower lip just underneath the head, grazing Baz's cock, opening up his mouth wide and taking all of Baz’s cum in his mouth. He swallows it, then cleans Baz off with his tongue. Baz shivers, spent. His clothes never even made it off of him. "Simon…" He lets out a deep breath, but Simon isn't finished yet. Simon rips open Baz’s shirt, buttons flying off. He stands on his knees over Baz and starts to jack off, furiously. Baz licks his lips hungrily. Simon's words are dirty, dominant.

"Oh, you needed that, didn’t you? You’ve been wanting that from me all day, haven’t you darling?" Baz whimpers and starts to thrust underneath Simon, again. Simon takes this as encouragement to tease him even futher. "You want this? You want what’s coming to you?" Baz opens his mouth wide in response. Simon groans and walks his knees further up along Baz’s body, so they're on either side of his chest. He continues to goad Baz into a frenzy.

"Wanted to cum all across your stomach, your pecks, your face. Wanted to see my love all over you. But now I think I’d rather see it disappear down your throat." Baz’s eyes go glassy from being talked down to, spoken to as a good Sub. His mouth still wide open, and Baz sticks out his tongue. Taking Baz’s head in both hands, Simon shoves his dick in Baz’s mouth and starts to pump. Baz brings his hands up to either side of his head and lays them back on the couch, in complete surrender. Simon starts to pump faster, harder.

"Submissive little darling, yes. Oh YES, love! Take it. Take it all…it’s coming…I’m…Ahhh…" Simon jets shot after shot of cum down Baz’s throat. Baz hungrily swallows it all, every last drop. When Simon is finally spent, he removes his cock from Baz’s mouth and lowers himself down onto him, kissing Baz roughly. "Mmmmm…my darling. Mine..." Baz trembles with pleasure.

"Simon…you’re amazing." He struggles for breath, but wraps both arms around Simon, crushing up against him. "And I love it when you talk to me like that…I need it...I need you, Simon Snow."

******

After awhile both get back into their jeans, leaving their chests exposed, and move to the kitchen. There’s a leftover casserole in the fridge that they reheat and share, eating from the same bowl. Both are ravenous and practically fight over the food with their forks. Simon nuzzles Baz, who reaches for his phone, setting an alarm.

"What’s that for? Penny will be at her lecture all night. You won’t even see her until that ‘Book Thingy’, tomorrow." Simon tries to scrape the last bit of noodle out of the bowl before him. Baz looks at him, slightly annoyed.

"That’s what I’m setting my alarm for, Nit. Don’t want to sleep through it again, like last time. Which I still blame you for, by the way. She’s never let up on me for that." Simon scrunches up his face.

"Why? What did I do?!" Baz looks up at him, a little drunkenly. He blushes.

"Queen." Simon is slightly taken aback. Did Baz just insult him?

"What?!" He gets defensive. But Baz is smiling at him, sweetly.

"That’s what we were listening to. You’d never heard of ‘Killer Queen’, so we were on the floor listening to music. Soon after we started going through songs and you reached over me to grab something, and well…we got kind of distracted, didn’t we?" Simon smiles, remembering. He sets the dish aside and puts a hand behind Baz’s neck, pulling him close, so their foreheads knock together. Baz chuckles lightly.

"Guess that’s a yes…Ummm…" Simon reaches for Baz’s chin and tilts his face towards him, lightly brushing his lips with his own. He stares into Baz's eyes, greedily.

"Say it. You said it to me for the first time that night.." He showers kisses all over Baz’s face, down his chin to his neck…But his words are dominant. "Say it. Who am I? Who fucked you on the floor that night? Who was on top?" Baz starts to fall off of the stool he’s sitting on, dizzy from Simon's dirty talk. Simon catches him expertly and turns Baz around to face the kitchen counter. He presses Baz’s head to the surface and grinds his pelvis up against him from behind. Baz moans. Simon's eyes are pure fire as he stares down at his submissive lover.

"Say it, darling…loud enough so I can hear…." Simon is hard again. He presses his erection against Baz, earnestly, while at the same time pulling at Baz’s jeans. Baz submits.

"Daddy..." Simon grunts and yanks Baz's jeans and boxers down so that his ass is showing. Simon rubs his cock against Baz while spitting into his hands. He reaches down to lubricate Baz and says..

"Gonna go fast, darling....get ready." he puts both hands on Baz’s hips. He brings the tip of his cock up to Baz’s entrance, just barely touching, so Baz can just feel it. Baz starts to tremble, and cries out, begging. But Simon still waits. Waits for it. He presses a little harder, still not entering until he hears Baz say the magic words...

"Say what I wanna hear…Say it, love.." Baz gasps, struggling to breathe, but finally says..

"Fuck me Daddy...Fuck me Daddy....." Baz starts to grind himself against the tip of Simon's cock. He can feel Simons fingers digging into his hips, as if he's already riding him. Both of their dicks are rock hard. Still, Simon wants it one more time, those beautiful magic words....and Baz gives it to him.

"Fuck me Daddy....." Simon enters Baz with one violent thrust as Baz howls like a wild animal. Simon starts yelling over Baz as he jack hammers into him.

"Yes, YES. Oh Baz, oh Baz! Who's fucking you? Who's fucking you hard?"

"Da..Daddy. My Daddy. I love my Daddy...Fuck me Daddy....Please."

Simon roars out as he comes into Baz, shooting load after load of cum into his ass. When he finally finishes, Simon goes to his knees and starts to eat himself out of his boyfriend's pussy. Baz stands up partly, his legs shaky, and starts to masturbate..

"Simon, Simon Snow....Simon....Fucking....Snow...Argghhhh!!!!!!!!!" Baz comes all over the kitchen counter. Having eaten his fill, Simon springs up and pushes Baz down, holding him against the counter, roughly.

"Eat it! Eat your love for me, taste yourself...." Baz obediently licks and laps at the counter. He has to crawl on top of it to get at it all. His jeans are around his ankles so Simon pulls them off. He leans over to watch Baz crawling on top of the counter naked. "You're so beautiful right now Baz. Being naughty...just for me..."

Baz crawls over to Simon and sticks out his tongue. Simon spits into Baz's mouth, grips Baz's chin with his hand, causing Baz to open up wider for him, and sucks his own spit out of Baz's mouth. Baz collapses on the counter, completely drained. He manages to nip Simon's neck lovingly, before passing out on the counter. Simon pulls him close and cradles Baz in his arms. He strokes Baz's hair and whispers in his ear...

"I love you, Baz.."

-The End

*******

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3
> 
> *Fixed/edited version. Now Baz's outfits don't change every paragraph like they did when this was first posted.


End file.
